Famous last words
by potterbite
Summary: Emma is trying, but is not able to, to deal with Killian's death.


**A/N: Just wish to say that this thing grabbed on to me and refused to let go until I wrote it. It isn't very long, but it is sad. Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.**

* * *

It was a Tuesday, 9:15 am November 6th, when she got the call. _The_ call. The one you never in your wildest imagination imagine you will ever have to answer. The one that will change your entire life in a single, flashing, aching moment. She sat back, listening to the sound of her own voice reach her, and his caressing her as if he was next to her, sending shivers down her spine.

"Killian, I have something to tell you." She was excited to say the least, which was easily understood even though she was not visible when she spoke. The view turned down to show something in her hand: a pregnancy test. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm here, lass. What – " He went silent when he noticed what she were holding in her hand – since they already thought she'd been pregnant once before he had learnt what a pregnancy test was and how it worked. The camera zoomed in on his face, _his beautiful face_, still morning fresh. "Is that…"

The camera started bobbling up and down as Emma was nodding, making Killian beam so bright Emma thought she might've been blinded at the sight of it. He ran up to her, laughing, and the picture went black when the camera was squeezed in between the two.

Emma kept on staring at the screen after it went blank, just as she always did. A voice came from behind, not managing to startle her as she rarely had room for any other feelings than the grief she always felt.

"Hey, it's me." It was Mary Margret. Of course it was the one person who never left you alone; who insisted on being your mother even though you were a grown-up; who had decided to start a new family the instant they returned from Neverland all those years ago; Mary Margret and David's daughter Malone were eight years old now. "Emma, you should come with us to the park today. Malone really wants to see you, she misses you terribly."

Emma did not reply; she wasn't even sure she still knew how to speak because she had gone such a long time not doing it. The last time she said anything at all was to Henry on the phone during Christmas – he called her from college to check up on her, and she lied her teeth out.

She did not leave her apartment for anything except work as she needed the money, which suck because all she really wanted to do was curl up under a blanket in front of the television and watch old movies every day.

When Emma did not respond to Mary Margret's request, a grief-stricken sigh escaped her while she touched her hand to her heart, looking at her daughter. Mary Margret ached for her daughter, going to sleep every night wishing there was something she could do to help her but finding the task seemed more impossible (impossible being an understatement) with every passing day. She left without saying anything else and Emma relaxed her shoulders visibly before popping in another movie and pressing play.

"Who's daddy's little pirate?" Killian said, tickling a child, no older than a year. "Can you say daddy?"

"Killian, I highly doubt her first words is going to be daddy", Emma's voice came from behind the camera. He stood up straight from leaning on the crib and arched an eyebrow at her. She continued, "I'm just saying, she clearly loves me more so I don't want you to get disappointed when her first word is Mom." Emma was trying to hold back her laughter, making the camera shake a little bit. Killian, seeing this, started to laugh as well.

"Aye, that's true. Who am I compared to the most beautiful princess to ever live? Who am I to the most wonderful mother to ever walk this earth?" His voice was a filled with sarcasm, but Emma had known him well and long enough by now to know when he was being serious. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, drama queen, much?" she snickered, making him grin wider.

"What can I say, I am a ladies man through and through," he said as he bent down to pick up their daughter. "I really do believe she is inclined to agree, aren't you my little princess?" The girl looked up into his father's eyes with admiration as a small giggle escaped her. She opened her mouth, and you could see how Killian drew in a wide breath.

"_Daddy."_

The screen went black again after that, because right after their daughter's first word Emma had dropped the camera and run up to her family and dialing Henry as soon as she were done kissing both Killian and Phoebe.

When Emma was not at work, this was all she did. She sat in front of the television, watching old movies, desperate to hear the only sound able to comfort her. She had yet to figure out how to function properly when your heart had left your body (in a figurative sense, much to Emma's dismay).

Two weeks after _the call_, she went over to the Hood's, asking for Regina. She had then stood on her bare knees, begging Regina with all she had (and not had) to take her heart; the pain she felt was unbearable. Regina had refused since she had stopped using magic for evil for Robin and Roland's sake. Emma was left on the front porch that day, sobbing violently until Henry – who had taken some time off from college to be with his family – came and took her home.

Emma shook her head at the memory, wishing only to relive the good ones when she were awake; the horrifyingly sad memories came to her every night anyway.

* * *

It was a Tuesday, 9:15 am November 6th, when Emma got the call from the police. A man with the name of Killian Jones, and a five year old girl with no identification, had been in a car crash.

Neither had survived, but the last words leaving the man's lips before he died had been a faint whisper: _"Emma."_


End file.
